elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kolb and the Dragon
Summary * Full Title: Kolb & the Dragon: An Adventure for Nord Boys * Author: * Value: * Weight: This book is a Choose your own adventure style book, and thus can be considered an Easter Egg. Known Locations * Jorraskr in Whiterun * Radiant Raiment, Solitude Content Page 1 Kolb was a brave Nord warrior. One day his Chief asked Kolb to slay an evil dragon that threatened their village. "Go through the mountain pass, Kolb", his Chief said. "You will find the Dragon on the other side" Page 2 Kolb took his favorite axe and shield and walked to the pass, where he found a cold cave, a windy cave, and a narrow trail. Enter the cold cave (17) Enter the windy cave (8) Walk up the trail (12) Page 3 Kolb stepped onto a rocky hill. He could see the dragon sleeping below, and a tavern off a road nearby. Climb down (16) Visit tavern (14) Page 4 Following the stench, Kolb found a filthy orc! The orc snarled and charged Kolb with his spiked club. Raise Shield (9) Swing Axe (13) Page 5 Treading through the marsh, Kolb discovered a wailing ghost blocking his way. Attack Ghost (15) Give Gold (10) Page 6 The head of the axe lodged itself in the tough, scaly neck of the beast. It wailed and thrashed, but Kolb held on and eventually sawed through the neck, killing the beast. Kolb returned home victorious, and his village was never bothered by the dragon again. THE END Page 7 Leaving the marsh behind him, Kolb could see the dragon's lair nearby, as well as a small, welcoming tavern. Go to the Lair (16) Go to Tavern (14) Page 8 A strong gust of wind blew Kolb's torch out, and knocked him into a pit where split his head and died THE END Page 9 The orc cackled as his club splintered Kolb's shield and smashed into his face. There Kolb died, and the orc had soup from his bones THE END Page 10 Kolb remembered a story his Gran told him and tossed to gold chits for the ghost, and it faded away allowiing him to pass Turn to Page (7) Page 11 Kolb crept towards the belly of the beast, but no sooner had he taken his eyes off the head of the beast than it snapped him up and ate him whole, axe and all THE END Page 12 Climbing up, Kolb found a camp. He met a wise man who shared bread and showed two paths to the dragon's lair. One went through the hills, the other through a marsh Take the hills (3) Take the marsh (5) Page 13 Before the orc could strike, Kolb swung his mighty axe. The orc's head and club fell uselessly to the floor. Turn to Page (3) Page 14 Kolb stopped at the tavern to rest before fighting the dragon. High elves ran the tavern, however, and poisoned his mead so they could steal his gold. THE END Page 15 Kolb swung his axe as hard as he could, but the ghost hardly seemed to notice. The ghost drfted into Kolb, and a deep sleep took him over, from which he never awoke. THE END Page 16 Kolb found the lair whre the dragon slept, tendrils of smoke wafting from it's nostrils. The air made Kolb's eyes sting, and he nearly slipped on the bones of men, picked clean. The beast lay on its side, the throat and belly both waiting targets Strike the Neck (6) Strike the Belly (11) Page 17 Kolb stepped into the frozen cave, but his Nord blood kept him warm, A smelly tunnel climbed a head of him, and wind howled from another to his left. A ladder was nearby as well. Take the smelly tunnel (4) Take the windy tunnel (8) Climb the ladder (12) Appearances * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Books Category:Skyrim: Books